To Hell and Back
by The Magic Hobo
Summary: Chronicles the journey of four college kids and a professer as they try to survive the horrifying TVirus outbreak. Ok, I got a review. Short as it may be, I'm going to TRY to continue this. Just let me play Underbelly first again.
1. The Beginning

First fanfic, so it might not be that good. R&R and all that crap. Rating might get changed later on if I feel like putting in a romance. (Better) Restatement of summary: Takes place in Raccoon University, but includes the actual school and dorm rooms, unlike Decisions, Decisions. Completely OC, but with a few cameos from Outbreak characters, specifically David and Yoko, not to mention Thanatos, Greg, and Nikoali. But besides that it's completely OC. Now then, onto the fanfic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was one of those usual cheerleader chicks. Blond, pretty, popular, social, etcetera. And the guy laying next to her in bed was the usual jock guy. Big, tough, strong, a bit stupid sometimes. Yes, it was a cliché college romance. But who cared. She did well enough in her classes to get pass and eventually get her degree in art. He wasn't exactly academic, but he was the quarterback on the football team and was so good he might was well go pro rather than stay in college. But until she graduated, he would stay with her. So there they were, two early-twenty-somethings cuddling in bed. Sure, they'd heard about the weird incidents in the Arklays, and the rampant murders and disappearing around town, but it wasn't that much. Few people get knocked off, big whoop as long as it didn't happen to them. They didn't even care so much as to watch the news to make sure anything was going on. So when the "riot" happened at the football game, Amy didn't notice. Neither did Nathan. They just laid there, being themselves. Then Amy looked out the window. She noticed something peculiar there was smoke rising out in the distance from several places, and no one was on the school grounds. There was usually SOMEONE out there, even at night. I mean, they had heard some people in the hall outside moaning, obviously drunk. Maybe there was some party she had missed out on? Even she, possibly the most sociable person on campus, had missed out on something. Impossible. She pulled the covers up and snuggled up closer to James.

"What's wrong Amy?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, I'm just cold." Replied Amy.

"Well, what-" Started Nathan. As soon as he started saying anything, someone started pounding on her door and moaning.

"What now?" Grumbled Nahtan angrily.

"Nathan! Don't!" Whispered Amy, afraid who ever was out there might hear.

"Don't worry Amy, I just want these idiots to go to sleep and sober up." Nathan said, walking up to the door.

"Who is it?" Nathan said as he opened the door. As soon as he did that the person who was pounding on the door lunged at him and stuck his teeth into Nathan's shoulder. Nathan quickly pushed to psycho out of the room, closed the door, and put his weight against it.

"Nathan!" Amy screamed. She ran over to him and looked at the bite wound. That freak took out quite a bit of his shoulder.

"I'm okay Amy" Said Nathan weakly. "Help me keep this psycho out." Amy leaned against the door, and Nathan slid to the ground against the door, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck is going on Nathan!" Amy shouted against the pounding.

"Damned if I know Amy!" Nathan shouted weakly. He was beginning to feel weak.

"What kind of freak bites a chunk out of your shoulder?" Amy said

"Zombies" Nathan said jokingly. He didn't know how right he was. The pounding continued, and Amy and Nathan could barely keep the door shut. Then came the sound of several more sets of moans. The pounding had attracted more zombies.

"Shit Nathan! What the FUCK is going on?" Shouted Amy. Nathan didn't respond. He had passed out. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Amy cried. She felt the door coming off of it's hinges. She stopped blocking it and ran into the closet. The zombies broke the door open, and saw Nathan laying there. They started devouring him. Amy looked out of the closet, and nearly puked when she saw what was happening. She curled up in the closet, started sobbing softly, hoping they wouldn't find her.

Maybe Nathan was right? Amy thought. The zombies started searching the room. They could smell her, she knew they could. A zombie came close the closet, and stuck his nose near there. Amy could barely keep from screaming out in fear. Then there was a sound. Gunshots! It attracted the zombies attention, leading the zombies away from her. She looked out of the closet, and when the zombies all left came crawling out. Tear streaked her cheeks, and she went over to Nathan. They'd devoured his intestines, and took a few good chunks out of his legs and arms. Amy collapsed on Nathan, sobbing. But then she felt Nathan move.

"Nathan? Nathan!" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe he was alive! She tried to pull him up, but then he pulled her down.

"Nathan! What the fuck!" She screamed as she pulled away from him. He pulled himself up, looked at her, and gave that god-awful moan.

"No! Nathan no! For the love of god no!" She walked backwards, and tripped and fell backwards on her bed. Nathan tried to grab her, and she struggled to keep him from biting her. But then Nathan stopped. He went limp, then began to be pulled up by something. Then she noticed the machete protruding from what was left of his stomach. It was drawn upward, then sliced through Nathan's head. The two halves of Nathan collapsed to either side, and another person she recognized as another college student.

Before she could say anything, the guy grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her up. "We have to go!" The guy shouted. She still hadn't gotten a good look at his face. He pulled her out of the room, as she was still traumatized by seeing her boyfriend turn into a zombie and then be sliced in half. The mysterious stranger pulled her out of the hallway, and into another dorm room.

He locked the door, and put a cabinet up against the door to block it. When she regained her composure, she asked "Who are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is Amy's mysterious savior? Or is he a savior at all? Find out in the next installment of: School of the Dead!

R&R, yadda yadda. Next chapter should be up within the week, maybe two. 


	2. Mysterious Savior

Well, since ya'll been lazy and haven't reviewed my story yet, I'm continuing onto the second chapter. Weeeeee!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Who are you?" Amy asked again. The man finished barricading the door, and walked into the moonlight so she could see him. She knew him. She had most of the same classes with him, strangely enough. But he always was so... Quiet. Never said a word. Even when someone talked to him, he would do his best to get out of the conversation. He wasn't unfriendly, though. He always held the door open or picked up things of someone dropped them. He was also quite intelligent, finishing reports and projects weeks before anyone else. But he was so quiet. A loner, in a sense. He was so quiet she didn't think that even the teachers knew his name. She didn't. Besides who he was, she knew what he looked like. Dark brown hair, tall, skinny with a bit of muscle, suprisingly light skin. And those eyes... Those hazel eyes. There was something about them, that even when zombies were pounding on the door, that comforted her.

"A friend". He responded. Of course Amy wasn't satisfied with that answer. She wanted to know his name. He had saved her, and if those zombies broke through and devoured them both, she at least wanted to know her name. Amy then realized that she had almost nothing on! When Amy turned around shamefully, the guy went up to the cabinet blocking the door, pulled out some clothes and tossed it to her. She quickly put them on. After pulling out the clothes, the guy went to the bend, searched around under it, and pulled out a .50 Caliber Desert Eagle, along with enough ammo to take down an army. Amy was shocked when he pulled that out from under the bed. The guy obviously saw it on her face.

"What? It's my second amendment right." He responded simply. The zombies gave up, and moved on. After that, she looked around, realizing this was his room. It was actually pretty simple. She thought it would always be full of secret things, like books on how to conduct rituals and stuff like that. It was actually pretty bare. The only thing noticable was his huge computer area and the library of novels he had. She started flipping through his novel category while the guy started gathering up sheets. The guy finished gathering up sheets, and tied them together. He opened his window, tied the sheet to his bed post, and tossed it down to the ground two stories below.

"Come on." He said as he began to lower himself down. Amy followed down, having some difficulty. They landed in the courtyard, with no zombies in sight. She started walking to the parking lot, thinking they could get away in a car.

"No." The guy commanded. "The roads will be filled with broken down cars. Getting in a car will only be a death trap." Amy looked back, looked to the cars, and decided that if he wasn't coming with her, she might as well stick with him.

"Well where to, Rambo?" Amy said, referencing to the way he professionally held his Desert Eagle.

"The docks." Replied the guy. "The river probably isn't clogged with boats. We can get out of here by boat that way."

"Who's to say that boats aren't blocking the river?" Replied Amy, still wanting to use the car.

"Firstly, quiet down. I don't want any of them knowing we're here." Commanded the guy. "Secondly, it's a positive that cars will be blocking the road. We have no idea if boats are blocking the river. I'd rather go for the one where I don't know for sure." All of that time in classes with him, and she barely heard ten words from him. Now she was telling her about like some dog.

"If you're going to be telling me what to do," Started Amy "Then at least tell me your name. I don't want to call you "sir"."

"James." Answered the guy.

"Well, James, lead on." Said Amy. James started walking back to the dorm rooms.

"Hey!" Shouted Amy. "I thought we were going to the docks?"

"We are." Replied James. "Now be quiet!" Amy didn't know what he meant. The docks were in the opposite way. Why was he going to the dorm rooms? She followed him anyways, since he did have a gun. That's when she heard the moans behind her. There had to be at least fifty of those, those THINGS shambling towards her.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Shouted James. "What did I say?" He grabbed Amy and pulled her into the dorm building front area. He grabbed a table and put it up against the door, then proceeded to do so on each of the windows.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Said Amy meekly. James didn't say anything, just kept boarding up the windows. When he finished, he started walking to the security check point on the left stairs up to the rooms. He bashed in the metal detector wiring, making sure it didn't go off as to tell every zombie for a mile where dinner was. He picked up a blood-stained gun next to it, probably dropped by one of the security goons that monitored the dorm rooms. He handed it to Amy, just as the pounding started.

"I've never even used one of these before." Amy said. James sighed.

"It's easy. You put the gun sight up to your eye. When the gun sight is centered on the head, you pull the trigger." James explained.

"But... They're still humans, right?" Amy asked.

"Do they look human?" James said. "Do they act human? If your boyfriend was still human, do you think he would've tried to eat you? If those things were still human would they be pounding on the doors and windows, trying to get in here, trying to eat us alive? They aren't human. Remember that."

"But, surely there's a cure?" Amy suggested.

"Maybe to stop those only infected. But those already one of THEM, I doubt it." James replied. James went up the left stairs, and started searching for something on the wall. Amy followed, the poundings and the moans getting louder.

"What are-" Amy started, but was interrupted by James putting his finger up. With that, he found the picture of the first headmaster of the school, and lifted it up. There was a button behind it, which James pushed. Down on the first floor, a hole opened up, with a ladder leading downward. Amy was confused as to how he knew that was there.

"Something the security guards taught me." He said, not even looking at her. He started going down the stairs towards the hole in the ground, when a scream echoed from the dorm rooms.

"Damnit." Said James, as he started running back up the stairs, towards the scream. Amy followed, gun in hand.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slightly longer than last. I guess I should make my chapters longer, though...

In the next chapter: Introduction of a new character! Also, will Amy have the courage and the strength to shoot another human, even if it is dead, when it comes down to it?


	3. Nerds and Morals

You know what? I'm not waiting for reviews. I want to write! Review if you want, but don't expect me to wait for reviews after each chapter. Also: How. Much. Of an idiot. MUST I BE TO NAME THE HERO THE SAME NAME AS THE BOYFRIEND!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the area where the screams were coming from. There was a locked door blocking them from the screams, and James kicked it down as though it wasn't even there. When the door was out of the way, they realized what the screams were all about. There was this... Thing. Not like one of the zombies. It was like a lizard. Green, scaly, with claws that looked like it could pierce a tank. It was dragging them along the floor as it was approaching a guy lying on his bed. It turned around at the noise, and confronted James. James aimed his gun. The lizard-thing started running at it. James unloaded two bullets into it. It just kept coming. James calmed himself, and took aim at the things head. Right before the lizard-thing got to James, a .50 caliber bullet entered it's brain.

Fuck was that...? James thought to himself. He went up to the guy, who was still obviously shocked by the experience. Amy stood in the doorway, looking at the thing, which was collecting a pool of blood underneath it. The guy was a classic nerd. Glasses, pocket protector, eager to answer every question that was asked by the teacher. His name was Max. It was impossible not to know him. He tried to have a conversation with everyone, and was usually quite annoying. He too, was in most of the classes with James and Amy. He still had all of his day clothes on. The thing seemed to have come up from the lower floor, and crashed in through his closet.

"Come on." James told Max. James wasn't exactly excited about having someone like this following him. He'd probably freak out every time he saw a zombie. Probably'd waste ammo. He just wanted to get out of here. But he felt obligated to save everyone he could.

"Umm... Thanks!" Said Max, still slightly freaked. Amy followed James out the door, who was followed by Max. They got back to the main lobby when one of the windows broke open.

"Shit!" James shouted. Max screamed like a little girl, already freaked out by the lizard thing, but now there were zombies crawling over each other trying to get at him. Amy came close up to James, trusting in the protection of his Desert Eagle.

"Get out of here!" He shouted at both of them. "Down the ladder!" He said as he pointed at the hole in the ground. Amy quickly went down the ladder, perfering to go to a place where she didn't know she was safe instead of staying in a place she knew wasn't safe. Max was sitting on the floor, staring at the zombies as they headed for James.

"MOVE IT!" James shouted. He ran over to Max and picked him up by the arm. The zombies surrounded James and Max, seperating them from the hole in the ground. James took his Desert Eagle and fired into the zombie crowd. The force of the bullets was enough to knock several zombies down. He pulled Max and shoved him into the hole. Max regained enough sense to grab onto the ladder before he went freefalling. James spent the last rounds of the Desert Eagle knocking the zombies back from him, and got into the hole. A zombie arm grabbed him as he started climbing down. James searched around for another button on the wall. He found it, and pressed it. The hole closed, and the zombie arm was cut off. He picked it off, and tossed it down. He heard Max scream below as the zombie arm fell onto him. He got to the bottom of the ladder to find Amy and Max sitting on the ground.

"Well, James" said Amy. "Where are we now?"

"Sewer access." Replied James.

"The fucking sewer?" Said Amy. There was no way she was going to go through a sewer.

"Would you rather be up there with them?" Said James angrily. Amy shut up, and lowered her head.

"Well," Said Max in his annoying high-pitched, frightened-as-hell voice, "I really don't care! As long as I'm away from them!"

James looked at Max. "Shut up." James said.

"What the fuck?" Max said.

"Just shut up." Said James.

"Fine..." Said Max. James took a magazine from his jacket pocket, and plugged it into his Desert Eagle. He picked up an iron pipe laying on the ground, and tossed it to Max.

Max fumbled to catch it, and nearly dropped it on his foot. "What's this for?" Said Max. James went over to him, took it out of his hands, and swung it at Max's head. He stopped right before it hit his head.

"That." Said James. Max almost fainted when he saw the pipe coming from him. James shoved the pipe back into Max's hands. James didn't know if he wanted to kill him or keep him.

"Let's go." James said. He started walking down the narrow hallway leading from the ladder. There was only one way to go, so Amy and Max followed him. The place stank like a sewer, and looked like a sewer. It might as well have been a sewer rather than a sewer access. A turn was coming up in the one-way hallway, and James turned it. Standing right in front of him was a zombie. The zombie grabbed James and started struggling with him.

"James!" Amy shouted. Max was doing his thing again, screaming and backing away from the scene.

"SHOOT IT!" James said, as he kept the zombie away from him. Amy raised her gun, and took aim at the thing's head. Her hands were shaking, and she was frightened. This was, or at least had been, another human being. She couldn't shoot it!.

"GOD DAMNIT AMY! SHOOT IT!" James shouted as he was losing strength. He couldn't bring his gun up to blast the thing. Amy was shaking all over now, not knowing what to do.

"IT'S ME OR IT AMY!" James shouted as the thing's teeth were getting nearer and nearer. With that, Amy pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the things head, out the other end, and into the wall. The zombie slumped, and fell over. James was panting. Max came out of the shadows, not hearing the moaning any more. Amy couldn't believe what she had just done. It may have tried to kill James, but it was, in all essence, another human being. She had killed another human being. She fell to her knees, dropping the gun. James walked up to her, and picked up her chin in his hands. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"You did the right thing, Amy." James said softly. "If you hadn't had done that, it would've killed me. It wasn't human. Then it would've killed you, and then Max. Well, that last one wouldn't have been so bad." Amy laughed through her tears. Max visibly frowned. James picked up the gun, and put it back in her hands.

"Come on." James said. Amy got up, and wiped her tears away. James went up to Max.

"Next time you leave us for dead, you can be sure I'm going to be the one to leave you for dead after that." James said in Max's face. Max nodded slowly. James slowly turned away from Max, making sure Max knew that he meant it. Max knew he couldn't survive long. He would have to stay with these guys. James turned around the corner again, with no zombies in front of him this time. The trio continued down the dark hallway. A three way intersection was up ahead. James put his hand up.

"What?" Max said. James put his hand up to Max's mouth to muffle him.

Listen, James worded. There were foot steps coming from the hallway which branched off at the intersection. James put up his Desert Eagle, and walked slowly to the corner. Amy and Max followed, walking slowly and softly. James turned the corner, aiming his gun and ready to shoot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is around the corner? Another Hunter? Another zombie? A Licker maybe? Find out in chapter four! Also, will Max stop being a little pussy and fight for his survival? Or will he continue running away from battles, making James do all the hard work and making Amy be thrown into more moral dillemas?


	4. Professor?

Sorry for the delay of new stories. School's been getting rough. I'll try to get a lot more in now. Don't think anyone has even read all three chapters, though. Meh well. I do it for my own delight then! D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor?" James said in disbelief. The man standing in front of him was their English Professor, Mr. Tonaka. He wasn't actually asian, strangely enough. He was probably the blackest guy you'd ever see. He didn't act like any of the "gangstas" or "homie g's", though. He always had a calm demeanor, and people could barely hear his voice since it was so soft. He was still dressed in his formal suit, the one he seemed to have an infinite number of. Even now he had that solid, stone face on as he wielded a combat knife, ready to plunge it into James' skull. James lowered his gun, and Tonaka his knife.

"James my boy!" Tonaka said with a laugh. He and James had that good teacher-student relationship which only came from a person rarely talking to anybody besides who he must. He looked behind him to Amy and Max. "Seems that the whole English gang is here, huh?" Tonaka said, and gestured behind him. That's when James noticed her for the first time, hiding behind Tonaka.

Her name was Sadie. She was the stereotypical emo. James himself had nothing but disgust for their kind. She wore all black, had dyed black hair, wore excessive amounts of eyeshadow and eyeliner, black lipstick, the black works. James was pretty sure he could see cut marks on her wrists from the "pitiful attempts at killing herself for no good reason", as he would put it. She was the one who always complained about her life, and was always trying to make friends, and somehow making them.

"Indeed." James said with disgust. "So how'd this start up for you?" He asked Tonaka.

"Well, I was in my office, organizing for the test tomorrow, when I heard a crashing outside my door. I grabbed my combat knife, which I brought home as a 'souvanier' from my tour in Vietnam, and opened my door to see what was going on. That's when I saw about three of them in the class room, banging around. I asked them what they were doing, not knowing yet what they were, and two of them responded with a moan, the third not being able to concerning it's lungs had collapsed. They started to come towards me, I told them to stay back. When one grabbed me, I stabbed it and pushed it into the other two. I ran out of my office, and met Sadie here in the hallway, hiding underneath a table. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her with me. We began to attract more zombies, god damn I can't believe I'm actually using that word, and then eventually a big green lizard thing popped up. I had to push her down the sewer access behind us, then I jumped down myself, closed the access, and started walking."

"I met one of those lizard things too. I swear, they seem to be hunters. They have claws that could shred a man to pieces..." James responded.

"Don't you want to hear my story?" Sadie said egotisically.

"I've heard enough about you already." James responded.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Amy said.

"Why are you asking me?!" Sadie suddenly screamed, obviously freaked out. _Great, two paranoid freaks to take care off..._ James thought.

"Calm down, jeez. We have bigger things to deal with than argue." Amy said in an attempt to stop anything before it started.

"Well," James said. "We came from two hallways, and there's one left." He gestured to the hallway directly in front of them with his gun. "Does she have a weapon?" James said, pointing at Sadie.

"No, do you want-" Tonaka started. "Good." James interrupted. "Don't let her have one unless we need her to have one. I'm risking my life my just letting Max have a weapon." Sadie and Max grumbled together at that statement. "I'll lead." James said, as he started down the hallway, pistol at the ready. Max followed close behind, Sadie next to him, Amy and Tonaka guarding the rear. They walked down the one way hallway for a while, not encountering anything. The hallway then came to and end, with a ladder leading back up to the surface. James holstered his gun, and began to climb up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Kind of a short chapter... All the main characters introduced, though. Expect more soon! Maybe even appearances by David or Yoko?


	5. An Alleyway of Cars

Woo hoo! Two days, two chapters! I'm speedin' up!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James pushed away the manhole cover, and slowly put his head up above. They seem to have landed themselves smack dab in the middle of a traffic jam of people trying to get out of Racoon city. He could hear the moans of people in the cars, who trapped themselves after being bitten. He could see arms reaching out from the windows, trying to grab whatever might come along. He climbed out of the manhole, when suddenly a zombie slammed into the window of a car next to him. He almost never got scared, but if something sudden like that happened, in such a grotesque setting, at such a freaky time, who wouldn't be scared? The zombie, apparently tied into their seat by their seat belt, had a hand missing from a zombie bite, but it was still using it's stump to pound on the glass in an attempt to get out. The zombie moaned loud, trying his best to get at the fresh meat of James, pounding away, actually breaking off chunks of flesh from its exposed wrist. _The FUCK is going on here? People willing to lose their arm just to get a fresh piece of meat..._ James thought solemnly. Amy popped out of the hole, and almost vomited at the site of the zombie slowly mutilating itself, all in an attempt to get at James, and now with Amy in sight its vigor became newly restored, and he started pounding to the point to where the bone in his wrist actually splintered, and flew through the car and struck the zombie in the eye, going through it and hitting the brain, killing it. It was probably one of the worst things James and Amy would ever see. Max came up just in time to see Amy's face go frozen with the morbid, even somewhat sad sight.

"What is it?" Max said in his squeaky voice. With both frozen in morbid silence, neither responded, so he got out of he manhole, and up onto the surface, nearly dropping his pipe in an attempt to get out. He nearly screamed when he realized the situation around him, them being surrounded on all sides by zombies in death traps of cars. Sadie came up next, and did scream when she saw the situation around her. James looked at her with a glare that said to shut up lest he kill her instead of the zombies she probably summoned with that yelp. Sadie settled down, and wait for Tonaka to crawl up the ladder. He got up, and saw Amy's face, still frozen, with a hint of tears in her eyes at the futility of what she just saw. He looked into the car window, and understood, seeing the still twitching body with the worn down wrist stump and the bone sticking through its eye.

"So, where are we?" Max said. "Well," Said James. "I would've thought that we would've popped up somewhere in or near the university, since the other two entrances to that access end up in the middle of the university, but I guess the architechs felt like being a bit creative."

"I know where we are." Tonaka said, glancing at the scene around him, barely able to keep from screaming because of the constant moaning. "We're near the subway."

"Who cares where we are?" Sadie shouted "I just want out!" James glared at her with that same look again, and she piped down, again.

"Where will this subway take us?" James asked Tonaka.

"If I recall correctly, we can take it to the University subway station, or we can take it to the station near the R.P.D." Tonaka explained.

"Let's go to the police department!" Max said before James could even open his mouth. "I'm sure the cops can protect us!"

"No." James said simply.

"WHY NOT?!" Max said, thinking that James was insane for not wanting to get police protection from this thing.

"Everyone would've gone to the police. That's probably where most of these people were headed. If not that then out of town. But the point is is that everyone would've gone to the police station. There's no way the police could handle that many people. It was probably overgrouped, and when a few of these bastards got in, everyone died. If we go there we'll be entering a death trap probably filled to the brim with those things." James explained calmly. "Plus we're all familiar with the University. It'll be home territory for us."

Max shut up, outwitted by James again. He may have been able to do a calculus problem five times faster than James, but there was no way he could out maneuver his logic.

"So, to the subway then?" Amy said, finally able to draw her eyes away from the scene after Max screamed his head off.

"Yeah." Said James. "Stay as far away from these cars as possible. Especially the ones with open or broken windows. I don't care if you don't see anything in them. You never know."

"Let's go in a circle." Tonaka suggested. "It always worked in Vietnam when we were surrounded by the V.C. 360 degrees security."

"Ok." Said James. "But you're not in 'Nam any more." They gathered in a circle, each brandishing their weapons, Sadie brandishing a piece of concrete she found on the road. They walked for a while when Tonaka stopped them.

"The subway is over there." He pointed past an alleyway of cars to a group of stairs heading downward. James looked at the cars between them and it, and he didn't like it. It was as though some higher power had put them there theirselves, making it into one of the most narrow passages James had ever seen. It looked like they could all get through, but it would be a tight squeeze, and he was sure he saw a few open windows.

"You don't ACTUALLY expect us to go through there, do you?" Sadie said.

"Do you think we have any other choice?" James said. "Perhaps you'd like to go along this road, filled with zombies in cars, until you find something better? Or would you perhaps like to take a quick burst of danger in order to get to somewhere safer?" If James could outwit the nerd, it was impossible that he wouldn't outwit the emo. They started down the alleyway, James in front, slowly examining each of the open windows for any sign of zombies. Max followed close behind with his pipe, Amy behind him with her pistol, Sadie behind her with her concrete piece, and Tonaka in back with his knife. They were nearing the end of the alleyway when James slipped. He skipped an open window, and an arm reached out to grab him. It grabbed his gun arm, and he lost grip of it and it fell under a car.

"JAMES!" Amy shouted. "Oh shit man!" Max said, backing away from the arms. "Mi boy!" Tonaka said, trying to get past the other people to get to him. Sadie stood there, frozen in fear. Tonaka tried to get past her, but the alleyway was too narrow.

"MAX!" Tonaka shouted as James struggled to keep away from the open window and the mouth of the zombie. He glanced at him, giving him a look of "You know what you have to do."

"WHAT?!" Max said. "I can't do this! I don't want to get hurt!"

"Let me put it this way," Tonaka started. "If he gets killed, then you might be the one making decisions. As far as I can tell, your decisions aren't too good."

Even the English professor could outwit him. Max glanced at James' struggle, which was growing worse with each second, back at Tonaka, back at the struggle. He picked up his pipe, and ran as good as he could in the narrow alleyway at the window, screaming one of the strangest battle cries James had ever heard. He took his pipe and shoved it into the open window, feeling bone crush under the weight of the pipe. The arms dropped off of James, and fell back into the car. James looked at Max, grateful. Not because he saved his life, but because Max actually did something that might get him killed in order to save someone else.

"Thanks." James said. Max gleamed at James actually saying something nice to him. James dropped down to the floor, and picked up his gun from under the car. He started to the subway again, this time making sure he didn't miss any open windows. They got out of the alleyway, and stood at the entrance to the subway.

"You said we'd be going to a SAFER place?" Max said snidely as he looked into the darkness of the subway. James suddenly lost that respect he had for him a few minutes ago. James looked down into the darkness, in which he could see nothing either, and said "You're choice. Back through that, where we know danger is lurking, or down into there, where we don't know if danger is lurking." James had once again outwitted Max. It was almost entertaining, if it wasn't for the dire situation in which they were in.

"Fine." Max said. James went down into the darkness, followed close by Amy. Tonaka followed in, and Sadie and Max stayed outside.

"Umm, are you going in?" Sadie asked.

"No, you can go in. Ladies first, after all." Max responded.

"Yeah, but ladies shouldn't be the first to be eaten..." Sadie said.

"Well, it's ok, James is down there." Max said. James came back up at that moment, looking at them.

"How about you both come down at the same time?" Jame said with another one of his glares which signaled he was beginning to get annoyed.

"That sounds good." Sadie said. James went back into the darkness of the subway. Max and sadie stood next to each other, slowly moving into the darkness of the subway, wondering what kind of shit would await them next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, wasn't that exciting? Next chapter: The level from Underbelly! So yes, there will be a BOSS FIGHT! And yes, this time David and Yoko WILL appear. George too, if I feel like sticking to the three person thing that Outbreak does.


	6. Welcome to Hell

This part of the story may be a bit short, but the Underbelly level has always seemed short to me. Also, I decided to add Mark into the story, along with George and Alyssa. George will be put in a lot further into the story, so don't expect him for a while. Alyssa will be with the troupe of Mark, David, and Yoko. Also, Cindy, Kevin, and Jim will be with George. So the full Outbreak cast is going to be in the story. Four of them will end up dead, but that's of no matter. What to expect in this chapter: There will be a connection between Mark and Tonaka HintVietnamHint, and David and James. Also expect people to be annoyed by giant bugs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't see shit!" Max said as they were all entered the subway.

"Neither can any of us," Said James' voice from the darkness. "So shut up. Anybody have a lighter, matches, flashlight?"

"I have a lighter." Tonaka said, and he pulled one out and turned it on. The flame illuminated the subway a lot more than anybody would've expected. They looked around, and saw that they were in a ticket area. James searched around for anything he could use, but it was all just trash. Amy tried to push past the entrance bars, but they were tight in place. Max and Sadie sat down, waiting for everyone else to finish what they were doing, both still severly freaked out about the whole "zombie outbreak" part of the thing.

"Let's go." Said James. He walked towards the entrance, pushed the bars, then simply leaped over them when they wouldn't give, not skipping a beat. Tonaka set the light down on a ledge, jumped over the bars, grabbed the lighter, and waited for the rest. Amy got over them, and Sadie and Max akwardly squirmed over them. They ended up in a lobby area, with doors to a man and woman's bathroom on either side of the wall opposite of the entrance, and stairs leading down to the platform on either side of the room. The lights flickered a bit, scaring Max and Sadie. The lights kept flickering, and eventually they came on all the way, staying on. Tonaka sighed, and put away his lighter.

A moan echoed from the stairs leading down to the platform, and a zombie came up, looking for whatever was making the sounds so that it could get a bite of it. He raised his gun to shoot it, but before he could there was already a bullet through its head. He watched it thump to the ground, and turned around to see Amy holding up her gun, with a grim look on her face. He looked at her, confused at how the preppy, happy, carefree, almost timid person he had known from English class and had nearly gotten him killed because of her hesitation to kill another person could now shoot a person without even flinching. He decided that seeing your boyfriend be devoured, then rising back up to kill you must have some effect on your psyche.

"Now that I remeber it," Amy said as she lowered her gun, with a stone face on "Wasn't that tunnel supposed to get us to the docks?" Acting like nothing even happened, James thought. He was almost afraid of her. She looked to him like a cold-blooded killer. He himself was no better, but she before was such a fragile creature, but now...

"I thought it would." James said, still carefully studying Amy. "Tonaka, where did you get into the sewers?" Amy noticed his studying gaze, and walked to the stairs, part to make sure there were no more suprises and part to get away from the sharp, penetrating, accusing gaze of James.

"It was the docks, but you wouldn't want to go there." Tonaka responded. He saw the questioning look of James, and said "There was these, things there. Not like these things around us. They're like sharks, but with whatever virus, disease, whatever it is that is getting these people. We were heading to the administration part of the university where a few people I know, Greg, Peter, and George, have set up a lab. They study viruses and the such there, so I would think they would know something about what is going on here. While we were heading to the main part along the connecting docks, one of the shark things popped up in front of us and broke the dock ahead of us to pieces. It nearly crushed Sadie, but I pulled her away when I saw the thing jump out of the water." Sadie visibly shuddered at the memory. "We ran back, with the thing chasing us. We barely made it back up the stairs to the main campus before the shark thing broke the rest of the dock. There was no way we could get to administration that way, so we, and by that I mean I forced her to go with it, decided to go into the sewers. Then we met you."

"Well," Said James. "You could've told us about the whole 'Lab' thing. Then we could at least have some kind of objective, rather than to survive..."

"Didn't want to intrude on your plans." Tonaka said lightly. Amy came back to the group after carefully looking down into the platform area, and took a seat opposite that of the ones Max and Sadie were sitting on. James made a quick glance her way, and turned back to Tonaka.

"Well, we'll be lucky as hell if the trains here still work. If they do, we'll take one and head back to the university, then try to find that lab of your friends, and hopefully your friends, alive perferably, with it. They might be able to explain a few things." James explained.

"That sounds good. If the trains aren't working, it was worth a shot" Tonaka said. James started heading to the stairs, and Tonaka and Amy followed. Max and Sadie hesitated, wanting to stay where it was safe, but both decided there was better safety in numbers.

"Great, more darkness." Max said. James gave him one of his looks and said "Great, maybe an answer to all of this shit." Max shut up, again. Sadie chuckled, and Max gave her a glare. "What?" Sadie said arrogantly. James started down the stairs when they heard two screams, and a deep, gruff voice yelling "SHOOT IT!". James rushed down the stairs, followed by Tonaka and Amy. Max and Sadie looked at each other, and proceded to reluctantly rush down the stairs, following the rest of the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I lied. David, Yoko, Mark and Alyssa aren't NECESSARILY in the chapter, but you hear them. wink So yeah. Next chapter FINALLY some non-original characters. And yes, George does know Peter and Greg, and does own the lab with them. Play Decisions, Decisions again if you don't believe me. So... Anything else? Oh, if you're too stupid to realize, the "Administration" building is the building in which Decisions, Decisions takes place. And yes, there is a part of broken dock that seems to connect with another. Once again, play it if you don't believe me. Can't wait for the next chapter, can you?


	7. Hey, I Know You!

Don't worry people, I'm back. I was lazy for a month, especially with winter vacation. I also had to replay Underbelly to familarize myself with the level to write a story about it accurately. In this chapter you'll get to meet David, Mark, Yoko and Alyssa. Also expect those god damned giant ticks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James rushed down the stairs, quickly followed by Tonaka and Amy with Max and Sadie lagging behind, not wanting to get caught in whatever was happening. James looked ahead onto the platform, and under a light saw a man in tan overalls being covered by what looked liked a giant... tick? He saw a heavy, bald black man standing next to him in a security guard uniform, trying to get a shot at the tick without shooting the man. An asian girl with shoulder-length hair, a green shirt, blue pants and a backpack was trying to stab the thing with a small knife, but it was twitching too much for her to do anything. A blonde woman in a red uniform was trying to grab the tick and pull it off the man, but to no avail. He decided to take the risk of hitting the man, and took his Desert Eagle, ducked, and shot the tick through the back. The bullet went straight through the tick, through the head, and just skimming the air over the man's face. The tick went limp on the man's body. The three people standing around it looked at James, just now noticing him.

"Nice shootin'." Said the black man. The blonde haired girl sat with her back to a support beam, sighing. The asian girl looked around, still obviously paranoid, but James noticed that she also had a haunted look about her, like she'd been in some kind of traumatic situation earlier in life. The man threw the tick off his body, and jumped off the platform to look for something.

Tonaka took a moment to look at the black man, then shouted with glee "Mark?!" The black man looked at him and yelled with equal glee and shouted "Tonaka?!" They went up to each other and gave each other a brotherly hug. Everyone looked at them in confusion. They released the hug, still with each other's arms around their shoulders Tonaka said to his group "This is Mark, I was in the same squad as him in Vietnam." Mark said to his group "This is Tonaka, and as he said, we were in the same squad in Vietnam." They gave each other a kind of smile that a little kid would get when he successfully stole a cookie from the cookie job.

Then the man in the tan overalls came back onto the platform, wielding a shotgun, which must've been knocked off the platform when the tick tackled him. He also noticed the face of the person. "David?" James said quizically. David looked at James, raised his eyebrows, and said "James?". They gave each other the kind of hug war comrades did. Both groups, knowing their perspective members of the hug, and along with that knowing it was better not to ask questions about their past, looked at them as they did with Mark and Tonaka, but quickly went back to their business. Max said under his breath to Sadie "Quite a reunion, isn't it?". Sadie giggled a bit, but when David and James looked at her with the same glare James had been giving her, she stopped.

Tonaka said "Well, I guess we better introduce ourselves. I'm Tonaka Mikashi, university professor." Mark said "Mark Wilkins, security guard." Amy said "Amy Natice, student" The asian girl said timidly "Yoko Suzuki." The blonde said, to the suprise of James, more egotistically than Max and Sadie combined, "Alyssa Ashcroft, journalist." Max said with his pipey voice "Max Olber, student!" to which Alyssa looked at and could barely keep herself from laughing. Sadie said, in her still annoyingly egostical to James voice, "Sadie Maran, student." James noted off that if you changed the a's in her name to o's, you'd get moron. David said in his gruff voice "David King", and in a tone as if he wanted to get introductions over with and to just get down to business. James said in in the same tone that David used "James Locke."

David was the next one to say something. "Now that that's over", which he said in almost disgust,"Let's put our weapons together to see what we have." Alyssa said before anyone could react "Wait, just because we met up with them now we automatically trust them completely and want them to join us?" in her voice which made it seem as though she thought she knew best. Sadie said "Yeah, why do we have to team up with these guys?" as she looked at David, who just seemed like another James to her, and that was something she didn't want. Max said with a simple, almost as if he was just conforming to the current wishes of everyone else "Yeah!" David and James glared at their respective partners. Amy, Tonaka, Mark and Yoko all stood aside as this unraveled. The situation would almost have been humorus to them if it hadn't been for the current situation.

James started with the humiliating outwitting with "Well let's consider our situation here." David responded, almost as if he was thinking the same thing James was with "We're surrounded by zombies, and now these giant tick things." James continued with "We have two pairs of people who know each other well." "Not to mention even if we were strangers it would be in our best interests to work together." "Safety in numbers." Max, Sadie and Alyssa all looked at each other, dumbfounded. Max sighed and tossed his pipe on the ground, in the middle of the group. James place his Desert Eagle on the ground near him, being careful to try to keep a weapon which was actually his. David laid down the shotgun, Mark his special security pistol, Tonaka his combat knife, Amy her pistol, Yoko her pocket knife, Sadie her piece of concrete. Everyone looked at Alyssa who hadn't yet thrown anything down. She sighed, pulled a can of pesticide spray from her jacket, tossed it into the pile and said "Better than nothing." David studied the pipe and concrete, and picked both up. Max said in his squeaky voice "Hey! Why do you get two weapons?" David looked at Max, then looked at James. James responded "You trying being in a class with him." James glared at Max, and Max walked away, and sat on the steps. Sadie followed, and sat on the stairs opposite him. Amy, Tonaka and Mark studied the pile of weapons, testing each weapon. Yoko looked around, with that haunted look James had noticed earlier. David took out a piece of duck tape, and tied the pipe to the concrete. Max looked at him, and said with his "unique" voice "I should've thought of that!" David and James glared at him again, with a look that said "Well why didn't you?" David laid the new hammer down in the pile. Mark picked it up, and tested the weight. He swung it around a few times, and decided to keep it. James picked back up his Desert Eagle, before anyone else wanted it. David picked up the pesticide spray, and said "Anyone got a lighter?" Tonaka replied "Ah! Right here!" He pulled it out of his jacket, and handed it to David. He tied it to the spray, flicked the flame on, and tested it on open air. A flame came out, lighting up the subway. He laid it down, and Max subsequently almost dived for it, even though it looked like everyone else didn't care for it. James looked at him suspiciously, hoping he wouldn't burn him or anyone else with it, but then went back to looking around the subway. David picked up Tonaka's combat knife, testing it out. James looked at him, and remembered when David had shown him knife fighting moves. He never questioned where he learned them, but he knew David had secrets. Tonaka picked up the pocket knife. Yoko looked at Amy, until Amy looked at Yoko. Yoko motioned her eyes to the pistol, in a questioning way. Amy smiled, and gave a look that said go ahead. Yoko picked up the pistol, and held it close to her. Amy picked up the shotgun, getting used to it's weight. Mark picked back up his pistol, securing it in his holster. Sadie and Alyssa, who had previously been oblivious to the weapon situation, looked at the pile to find nothing.

"Wait a minute!" Alyssa said. "We don't have any weapons!" Sadie said, following Alyssa's lead. James and David looked at each other's respective team member, and said in unison, making it almost seem as though it was one voice if it wasn't for David's gruffness "Good." Both women scowled, but sat back down.

"Well," Tonaka said, "Where do we go from here?" Everyone looked around the subway. Most eyes drew to the subway car. "Well," Said Mark. "The car looks good. There might be something in there to help us out." David held his knife in a combat stance, and advanced into the subway car, the rest of the group following him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, if I am not mistaken, I do believe that is one of my longest chapters, if not the longest. So, now the first four Outbreak characters to be introduced have been introduced. Hope I represented their personalities well. I think I may have overdone David's cynicism a bit, though. Also note that all item positions in this story WILL BE IN RELATION TO NORMAL MODE! Also, last names for our characters now! Yay! Next chapter: God damned annoying ticks.


End file.
